


Closure

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Closure, Comfort, Crying, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Ficlet, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: What happens when the guy from your past suddenly reappears and comes face to face with your protective boyfriend Harry?





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest guys, I wrote this 100% for me (and wow do I feel messed up). At first, I didn’t think I was going to share it, but then thought aw, why the hell not, eh? I guess I wanted to get this out of my system, like a sort of therapy. Decided not to give the dude a name. Very hurt/comfort. xoxo

For once it was a quiet, drama-free work day at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Nothing needed immediate attention. No new gadgets to be mending or bodies patched up. There also hadn’t been any criminal sightings all day for Barry to chase. Very quiet, indeed. But that didn’t mean your own personal drama wouldn’t interrupt your happy life by tracking you down and stomping on your heart.

“(Y/N)?”

You drop your clipboard in shock. That voice. It could only belong to…

 _Him_.

Turning around ever so slowly, you lay eyes on the guy that broke your heart all those years ago. His hair, his figure, his laid-back attire - he still looks the same - the exact same as the day he left you for a more conveniently located mate. You don’t say anything back. You can’t, somehow.

“You work for S.T.A.R. Labs, now?” he asks. “Wow, I’m impressed. You’ve hit the big time, haven’t you?”

“H-how did you get in here?” is the first thing you say to him after all these years.

He shrugs with a smile. “I just walked in.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” you shake your head. “Why are you here?” It makes no sense. Why would he come back here to see you when he apparently never visits the same country twice? Travelling around the world and never settling down. The man from your past moves closer to you, appearing half cocky, half amused at your reaction.

“I wanted to know if you were willing to give us another try?”’

“ _W-what_?” you splutter your confusion. “What about... your  _girlfriend_?”

Truthfully, you had nothing against the woman. She was beautiful. Model-like, really. You’d never met her, only heard about her abruptly one day when this older man who had been stringing you along told you he now had a serious girlfriend.

So what were you to him after all that time? That was the forever unanswered question. Of course, he kept you around his little finger until it was clear he was making you “the other woman.” Something you never wanted to be in your entire life.

“It didn’t work out,” he says. “We broke up about six months ago.” You aren’t sure whether his tone is sad or optimistic.

“Oh.” You are not sorry for him, of that much you’re sure.

“So what do you say? I’ve been thinking about you... Do you remember the night we met?”

At this exact moment, Harry enters the room, hearing this last sentence. His face shows he’s on high alert.

“(Y/N)? Who is...  _this_?” Harry asks, moving closer to your side to put a hand on your back. A territorial move.

“Uh…” you go blank, but the guy from your past introduces himself to your boyfriend. Harry nods slowly in understanding.

“Harrison Wells,” he replies, ignoring the clear invitation to a handshake. Harry pulls you a little closer. Another protective action.

“Wait, (Y/N), are you seeing this guy?” the jerk asks, pointing a finger between you two.

“Yes. I am.” You smile up at Harry, your rock, who takes your hand in support to let you know he’ll keep this bastard away.

“How old are you, anyway, man?”

“Old enough to still be able to give you swift ass-kicking,” Harry replies in a warning tone, his eyes staring daggers back at the guy.  The age difference between you and this guy was already noticeable. But you and Harry? Even more so. But that’s the thing - it didn’t matter. Age never mattered to you. Just as long as you were loved and nobody loved and cared for you as deeply as Harry.

“Are you seriously with this dude?” the guy asks you. “Jesus, you really do have a thing for older guys, don’t you?”

“Watch it,” Harry snarls.

“I could take you.”

Harry laughs dangerously.  _No, he couldn’t._

“What’s so funny?”

“Mr.  _Parkour_  is going to take me down? Yeah, that’s hilarious.”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of…”

“Okay, listen,” you jump in, finding your voice, “I’m going to have to politely ask you to leave.”

“(Y/N), I’ve changed and I’m willing to stay for you. I promise I won’t go-”

Harry grabs the guy’s arm. “She might have politely asked you to leave, but I won’t.”

“Who are you to get in the way of something great?”

“Who am I-? You broke her heart!  _I_  was the one to pick up the pieces!”

“Ohhh,” the guy draws out the word as if in realization, “so you’re the rebound fuck, then? Wonderful. That means I still have a chance.”

“How dare you!” you roar at that accusation, lunging at him because you’re about to rip him limb from limb. Harry has to hold you back. “I never want to see you again as long as I live!”

“You say that…” He backs away slowly out of the Cortex. “Skype me when this one keels over,” he says with a wink.

When he turns the corner, you let out a wretched sob and go to fall to your knees but Harry catches you in his arms. You turn and bury your face into his chest, clutching his soft black shirt for dear life. Tears sting your eyes and soak into his dark fabric. You let the tears fall and your cries go, feeling safe in his arms. Nothing else matters now. You have your Harry.

And he’ll always be there to put your pieces back together.


End file.
